


Dormington Boarding Academy

by lovesewndingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesewndingle/pseuds/lovesewndingle
Summary: After misbehaving for the final time, Aaron Dingle is sent away from the Dales to boarding school as punishment. Prefect of the school is Robert Sugden. What could go wrong?-- A school AU where Aaron's past isn't the same as in the show, Gordon is irrelevant and not important, just a dead beat Dad who hasn't bothered with his son since Chas left with him, years ago. Nor does Aaron self harm. --





	Dormington Boarding Academy

Aaron Dingle stares up at the giant building in front of him, a mixture of brickwork and long, thick vines of some sort of plant, wrestling their way to the roof, towards sunlight. He adjusts his rucksack on his shoulder and sighs, wishing to be anywhere but here.  
"Aaron!" A voice hisses, somewhere in front of him. He closes his eyes and tries not to say the wrong thing, again.  
"Coming." He grumbles, catching up to his Mother, Chas Dingle.   
"You do know that this is what is best for you, don't you? It's the only way you'll learn sweetheart." Aaron wonders if she's telling that to him or her guilty conscience. He remains silent.   
Chas looks at him and cocks her head to one side, stopping in her tracks. He hopes she's changed her mind.  
"I love you, Aaron. You know that, don't you?" She asks.  
"Ah! Mrs Dingle!" An unfamiliar voice approaches the pair on the stairs.  
"Oh, no. It's Miss. Miss Dingle. I'm not married." Chas' grin is back on her face as she thrusts a hand out towards the woman.  
"I do apologise! My name is Mrs Hampton, and I am Headmistress of this school." She is not young, but not old. She's greying for sure and her button up cardigan had definitely seen better days.   
"Aaron, I assume?" She asked, turning to face him.  
"Yes. This is my Aaron." Chas patted his shoulder and Aaron moved away, as though Chas' fingers were fire on his skin. Chas was stung.  
"Well, this is where you say goodbye, I'm afraid!" Mrs Hampton said, regrettably.   
Chas fumbled over herself. "Oh... I thought I'd at least get to come inside... get him settled in?" Aaron thought she was going to cry.  
"Unfortunately not. We believe it's best to let communication end here." The teacher smiled without her teeth, allowing Chas to believe that what she said was final.   
Chas nodded and gulped back a sob.  
"Okay. You're right, yeah. Cain will be... waiting for anyway... in the car... have you got everything?" She turned to Aaron.   
Aaron sighed and nodded, trying not to roll his eyes at his Mom's fussing as she moved towards him. "Mum." He said. Chas' hands froze. "I'm fine. Go." He said.  
Chas looked between Aaron and Mrs Hampton for a few seconds and gave a quick nod before turning on her heel, not even kissing her son goodbye.

Aaron kept his head down, his eyes following the painted lines of the corridors as Mrs Hampton weaved them through the crowds of people lining the halls. They reached her office and as they stood outside, the teacher turned to face Aaron, her hand on the doorknob.  
"Aaron, I do hope you like it here at Dormington Boarding Academy. You're not a bad kid, I can see that." She smiled her signature smile again, unnerving Aaron slightly. She turned again, opening the door and allowing Aaron to enter first.  
"Take a seat, Mr Dingle." She said. "I just have to go over a few things with you, give you some paperwork and you can be on your way. Your personal items should be outside your room and ready to put away by the time we're done here."  
Aaron nodded and took his seat opposite her desk, feeling as though he was at some sort of interview. He looked around the room as she fumbled with a pile of papers on her desk, signing her name on the bottom of some, ticking through others. Books lined the walls on one side of the room, a bookshelf quite literally floor to ceiling with leather bound books. On the other wall, framed certificates of the teacher's career achievements. There were photo frames on her desk but Aaron couldn't see the subjects of them as they were faced towards her. Probably her cats.   
The door was tapped lightly, breaking Aaron from his thoughts and snooping.  
"Come in." Mrs Hampton raised her voice on slightly.  
"You wanted to see me, Mrs Hampton?" A blonde haired boy stood in the doorway, half of his body lost behind the large wooden door.  
"Ah, yes. Fantastic. Come on in, take a seat!" The teacher beckoned him in with her manicured hand.  
The older boy nodded, clearing his throat and giving Aaron a small smile.  
"This is Robert Sugden. He's a prefect here at Dormington and he'll be showing you around today. Think of him as your mentor, your guide, your go to. If you need anything or if you have any problems, Robert is your man." Mrs Hampton's smile showed teeth this time and Aaron was unnerved once again.  
Robert turned to Aaron in his seat.  
"Hi!" He said, holding out a hand. Aaron's lip curled and he scoffed, turning away, not bothering to return the handshake.   
"Right. I think we're all done here. You two can get going. If you need me, you know where I am." The teacher said, levelling out the paper pile in front of her and taking the top sheet to give to Aaron.  
"This is your class list. Robert will take you round and show you where your classrooms are." She said.  
Aaron followed Robert's lead and stood up, picking up his rucksack and heading for the door.  
"Oh, and Aaron... do behave yourself." She said, a smile on her lips but fire in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I had an idea from when I made an AU aesthetic board for it. I may not continue. Comments are always lovely to read. Thanks!


End file.
